Cladding clips are commonly used to clip cladding boards to a surface such as a wall or ceiling. Cladding clips allow cladding boards to be quickly and easily fixed in position for aesthetic or functional purposes.
Many conventional cladding clips are designed for use with composite cladding boards. In such conventional systems, the composite cladding boards are designed to have certain thermal and hygroscopic characteristics, for example they are designed to be water repellent and to have limited thermal expansion.